Call Me Momma
by mlle.imandeus
Summary: Sam plans fun playtime when she and Cat have a weekend alone. Yes this is Puckentine femslash. Yes this is totally different than the story I intended to write. Yes, it is a dom/sub story of Momma/kitten play between Sam and Cat. This is story 4 in my Puckentine stories
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N I have had it pointed out to me that all my fuckentine has the same timeline and references each other yet is published as one shots because they are different stories. With strongly different themes. It goes Pink Tulip, Pink Tulip II (tells the story of before pink tulip but tells it looking back after pink tulip), Press the Flesh, Call Me Momma. If you care. If you don't, I don't, the stories do stand alone._  
><em>Just in case it's not clear: the reason why there's a large section where Sam calls Cat kitty and it's not capitalized it's cause they're playing kittens and she means it as a you are a kitty not Kitty the nickname she usually calls her. Cat's kitten character doesn't have a name yet it's the first time they've played kittens, but it will almost assuredly be something terribly cutesy.)<em>

I took Myron and his brother down to the park to play frisbee while Cat had afternoon tea with Nona. The two of them didn't get much alone time. And honestly it didn't make any difference to me. I had a fun gag it had occured to me to play that I needed the twins for anyway. So after we played for an hour or two at the park, I took them by the copy store on the way back to the apartment. Right before we went in, I stuck three round paper circles in a line down one side of Myron's belly. Then I walked in and went up to the desk saying. "I'd like to make a complaint."

"What seems to be the problem young lady?" The clerk said.

I pulled the boys forward. Myron with his three dotted belly, his twin with his original belly. "When I brought this in to be copied, I distinctly said I did not want the copy to be three hole punched. Now I want my money back."

"Is this some sort of joke? We do not copy children here." The clerk said.

"This is not a child. This is an exceptionally detailed report for a child development class. And if I hand it in like this it won't be accepted. The teacher said not to three hole punch it." I said.

"Look girl, I do not have time for this." The clerk finally said.

"Well fine then." I said. "I'm taking your pen." And I took the pen from the cup by the register, grabbed the twins and left.

"Hey that's my pen!" The clerk shouted as we ran away.

The boys loved it. As I knew they would. I could tell that first day that they loved a good twin based gag. Not all twins do. At least in childhood, you can make all twins do it, but they don't all love it.

But Myron and not-Myron, they loved it. Another thing with Myron and not-Myron I could relate to. Idea of the dominant twin. Melanie was not-Sam for years. Not to me. I didn't even notice it and would have thumped anyone for saying it. But disappearing in my shadow is probably why she left.

In part.

Obviously biggest part was opportunity, on the positive side. Nobody leaves who isn't offered a ticket out. And our mom, who I won't even waste the words to describe, on the negative side.

You'd think that would make me more understanding toward not-Myron. But I honestly don't think I'd ever been given another name. Sometimes he liked to playfully tell me he was Myron and I was slowly learning to tell them apart even when they didn't want me to. But it's not like I was going to ask the kid what his name was.

The twin's mom was supposed to pick them up at 4:30. Which was just at dusk, this time of year.

She was right on time and our Friday night could begin.

At five Cat came out of the bedroom and sat down next to me. "No." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"It's nighttime, we are alone. The curtains are drawn for the night. That is not the way you come into this room and sit down." I said. "I agreed we take it slow publicly. But this is the privacy of our home. Our home."

She put her arm around me. She kissed my cheek, my chin and my jawline. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry, my sweet Kitty. Because I'm going to let you go back into the bedroom, then come back out and do it right." I said giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Yay!" She said, bouncing up and running from the room.

I resettled myself on the couch.

Cat paused a moment, then came back out. She sat on my lap, threw her arms around my neck and kissed me. Her sweet soft tongue visiting my mouth where it said a happy hello. "Mmmm, I've been waiting all day for that, thank you." She said. "Sometimes I forget what a naturally kissy, touchy person I am. When I have to cool it so much of the time."

"That's why I did it, my sweet Kitten. I do things in a teasing way with you because we both love it. It's a fun game. And it's me paying attention to you. Both of our favorite thing. But I only make you do things I know either you need to do to be happy or you want to do. which I guess are the same." I started playing with her dress a little. "So what are you wearing."

"What you asked me to. My old pink cotton dress with the buttons. I'm really worried about being cold if we go out." She answered.

"How bout this. When you choose an outfit you worry about being cold. Course I might double check cause I care and am concerned. But any time I ask you to wear something. That means I have a reason and I am taking responsibility for making sure you are comfortable. Just like I take responsibility to make sure that you are safe." I said. "Now what bra are you wearing?"

"No bra, you asked me not to." She said, with a smile and a bat of her eyes.

"Good girl. And what panties?" I hated that word in every context except saying it to my Kitten. Where it gave me tingles.

"I don't remember," She said slyly. "Maybe you should check." She snuggled onto my lap a little closer, rolling up on her hip a bit. So she could open her legs to me.

"Are you sassing me Kitty?" I asked in my play stern voice.

"I wouldn't dare sass you Sam." She replied.

"No you wouldn't. Because sassing Momma would require a punishment." I said. And slid my hand under her skirt. I recognized them by touch. They were pale pink silk lace t-backs. Soft and more absorbent than any artificial fiber lace would be. They had been a gift for her along with two other pairs of especially pretty underthings for Sweetheart Sunday last week. We'd agreed that she would need to wear bottoms, so I wanted her to have special bottoms to wear.

I thought they were a good choice with how special tonight was, although she didn't know it yet.

I cupped her hot pussy with my whole hand. My middle finger lay perfectly along the slit. Where after a moment I began to firmly tap. I did this for maybe twenty or thirty seconds, just til my girl had begun to make a noise, corresponding to each tap. I then started to squeeze her entire mound to the same rhythm I had just been tapping to. I could hear my little love's breathing speed up, but deepen and roughen. She was getting into it. I slid my hand into the lace and began to rub light circles around her clit. A few circles, then a stroke down and up her slick slit. A few more circles and then a stroke. Down and back up. When I felt her almost there I stopped. "Alright Cat. Time to got to dinner." I said, as if none of this had just happened.

"But Sam, no."

I put on my fake stern voice again and said, "Young lady, do you really think this is the time to be saying no to me. I told you if you sassed me you must be punished. And you not only sassed me, you lied about it."

The precious angel actually looked stricken for a moment. But it was a testament to our love that it was only a moment. She was learning to trust this. "You know I would never really lie to you right?" She asked.

"I do indeed. And this is clearly not a real punishment. I obviously have something secret and sexy planned. Maybe I want you extra horny through dinner, just so it's that much hotter when we get back. Maybe it's so you act a little sluttier. Maybe it's not dinner time yet at all and I have a different surprise altogether. Are you going to just trust me?" I asked her.

She got off my lap, and walked toward the door. She slipped on her shoes that she'd left by the door and opened it saying, "I most certainly am."

I grabbed the neckline of the dress in each hand and tore it from her leaving her standing naked but for panties and shoes in the open doorway.

I threw the dress pieces away and reached past to close the door. She looked mostly shocked with a generous salting of scared and angry. "What the chiz?"

I leaned forward, kissed her lips and said, "Trust." When I pulled back and looked in her eyes again the shock was still mostly there but the anger and fear were gone and there might have been a glitter of anticipation.

"As for 'what the chiz?' as you so crassly put it. We have just begun what I call slut weekend and you will probably call sweethearts weekend. Or perhaps I got that reversed. You see I found out three weeks ago that yes Nona is going to Napa Valley with her book club as you know. But Dice and Goomer are in Fresno at a fight. Dice's mom and Aunt are in Laguna Hills at a miniature furniture convention. Melinda took Chloe, Max and Darby to see her parents. Your friends think Nona's thing is a family thing and we went with her. Nona and Dice think I'm taking you on a motorcycle trip down to San Diego. No one will be calling since they think we're away. And none of the neighbors who live next door on either side are home and the neighbors who are home don't know us well. So we can be out as a couple all weekend and if we're a little louder than normal. No one is home to hear or question it."

"And you planned this all to surprise me?" She asked.

"No I planned the weekend all for us." I said. "The plans I made to surprise you are just beginning." I tapped her shoe with my toe. "Like get those off. Kittens don't wear shoes." She took the shoes off, putting them back by the door.

"And the panties." I said. "Kittens don't wear clothes."

She blushed and took them down.

I would guarantee, with all I learned of her from the almost two months we'd been together, five weeks of it we'd been fucking at least first thing in the morning and right before sleep. I was certain that blush had nothing to do with nudity , which she loved when it was just us and everything to do with needing to be reminded that kittens didn't wear clothes. Even though we had never played this specific game before. I found my baby blushed easily and both loved and hated to be made to blush though much more the first one.

I reached behind the couch cushion and took out a flat box I had hidden there. Like the box a bracelet might come in. I opened it saying, "What kittens wear, is pretty pink collars with bells on them." I took out the collar I'd gotten her. It was a real cat collar from a petshop, as I was fairly certain Cat would insist it be if asked. It was pink leather, sewn with glittery thread with little flowers done in pink sequins and a little brass bell.

"Oh Sam. A collar." I could tell she meant to make it sound like she was exasperated and it came out sounding thrilled. "Hrmph, I mean," She began.

"I am well aware of what you mean." I said fastening it around her neck.

She gave the bell one playful flick before schooling her face into a look of bland acceptance. "As you wish Sam."

"Good I'm glad my kitten feels that way. Because I've been waiting so long to have a pet to cuddle and play with and call my own."

I led her over to the couch. "Now you curl up here on the couch and I'm gonna go and make you a snack. Because I've been waiting so long for a special kitten to play with I think it might be a little while before we have dinner." I stroked and petted her. "Such a good kitten. My kitten is the best kitten."

She went in for a kiss and I turned my face. "No no, kitten, no kissies on the mouth." She looked confused and maybe a little hurt and I put my mouth right next to her ear and whispered. "We're makin up this game as we go along. I know we're both people in it for sure. and I know there is definitely going to be sexy times later. And maybe even some kissing on the mouth but not right now, because right now you're a kitty, even though you're a person too. Now lick my hand."

I could see that last tiny bit of tension go out of her body. She knew what she needed to know. She knew what we were doing. More importantly, she knew she couldn't do it wrong. She knew that second part because I told her we were making it up as we went along and it was a new game. But I hoped that before too long she would learn that was always true.

That was why it was called playtime because we were playing. And if I had a special way I wanted things to go for a special reason. I would tell her. Just like I would hope she would tell me. And even though it didn't come easy to either of us. We were doing pretty good.

She licked my hand with the tip of her pretty pink tongue, then she began to press her head against it. petting herself on my hand. Like I have had plenty of actual cats do. "Oh she's a good kitty, oh she's a smart kitty." I said petting her.

She flipped on her back on the couch, arms and legs flopping to the sides.

"Oh does she want her tummy rubbed?" I said, but I was flying on autopilot. As soon as she flashed her sweet hairless pussy at me I was hypnotized. I don't know how she did it. I had literally seen it hundreds of times now. But I had no defense. Not every time, but often. And if she bent over just right in front of me and I got her puckered pink butthole centered over her hairless babysoft slit. It honestly was like a switch that turned my brain off.

Luckily for the game, my brain just skipped a beat and when she wiggled to show that yes she did want her tummy rubbed I was back in the driver's seat. "Such a good, good girl." I said petting from breastbone to the top of her slit for the first two strokes. Then as I slowed my petting and took it from breastbone all the way over her to tailbone, I sat my weight back on my feet. Leaning over at the same time so my face was close to hers and I was looking in her eyes. "My kitty is such a good perfect kitty. I love her so much and I'm so glad she's mine."

I said it all slow and clear and directly into her eyes so she knew how deeply I meant it. I also hit the 'my' and the 'mine' extra strong because I was beginning to realize belonging to me was an important part of Cat knowing I wouldn't ever leave her.

"Mmmm, you curl up kitten, Momma gonna make you a snack." She pulled her arms and legs in and curled up on her side. I checked the thermostat on the way to the kitchen, and turned it up a few degrees. I was in shorts and a tee now, and Cat wouldn't be dressing again unless we went out for dinner and I might soon be nudening.

In the kitchen I found a box of Cracklin Oat Bran I'd bought. It was one of my aunt's favorites that tasted like oatmeal cookies. But I didn't find that out until I was twelve because I wouldn't try it since it looked exactly like dry pet kibble. I put about half a cup in a shallow bowl with the same amount of milk. The same measurements I might give a real cat. since this was more about a game and a tide over til dinner than actually feeding Cat enough.

I brought the bowl back to the couch. "Come on kitty, dindin." Cat sat up. "Kitties don't eat sitting up silly, it'd fall all down their fur."

I placed the bowl down on the other end of the couch and Cat crawled over and sniffed it. "Normally kitties don't get to eat on the couch. But I love my kitty so much. If she's a good kitty and eats her kitty food. I won't make her eat it on the floor. Maybe kitty needs to eat out of a bowl on the floor for the rest of the weekend, so she's not so surprised by it. Is that what kitty wants?"

Cat immediately put her face down and started eating the cereal. "What a good girl." I said petting her. "Such a good kitty. Oh such a good kitty." I let my hand drift back to start to lightly tickle and play with her pussy while she ate. "See that, kitty. When kitties are good they get treats." Cat made a moaning noise in her throat and shifted her weight opening her legs a bit and sinking back a bit so not only did her cunt open but my fingers were taken in, just a little. "Oh that is a good kitty. That's a slutty little kitty just like Momma likes. Can you show me how a slutty kitty eats?"

Willing to do anything to please me, suddenly Cat's front half was exactly the same. Her long red hair swung to the side, next to the bowl out of the way. Her face in the bowl; happily, though slowly, cause we were playing, eating her cat food. But her back half was grinding against my hand, trying to fuck herself against my fingers. When I shifted them, she chased them with her wet snatch. But I wasn't playing hard to get I was repositioning so they were held steady and she could fuck herself against them properly. So she could impress me with the rolling motion of her hips and how hungrily she thrust against me. While her mouth and face betrayed nothing.

When she finished her food, she made a noise like a tiny yelp bitten off and gestured with her chin to the empty bowl.

"Oooh that's perfect." I exclaimed. Making my delight evident in my voice. "I'm so, so proud of you. Now show Momma, a slutty kitten in heat."

The noise she released, as she let go of everything she had held inside because I'd asked her to. And now asked her to show me, was a yowling screech that was not that far off from a rutting feline.

After that knot was untied inside her though, she moved on to more human and, to my ear, far sexier noises. I looked along her beautiful small naked body. Now hunched down; her arms and legs pulled as tightly in as possible as she fairly vibrated with trying to fuck me with her sweet hot pussy.

I stopped the fingering. Latched on with my mouth and rode her the rest of the way through her orgasm. Licking and kissing: sucking at her. Tasting and consuming what deliciousness I could find.

When she released her completion groan/gasp and lay there panting; I took my mouth away and continued the game as if I hadn't given into my lust for her scent and flavor.

I stroked my hand along her back. "Such a good kitty, nice kitty. Her is a slutty kitty for Momma, huh? Yes, you are. Momma likes what a slutty kitty you can be."

I sat on the couch and brought Cat over to sit on my lap.

Right before she sat I adjusted the leg of my shorts up, because I wanted her sitting directly skin on skin. I cuddled her close stroking her. Stroking my fingertips down her back along her spine, over the back of her ribcage. Hugging her to me with one arm and petting and stroking her with the other. "Such a good kitty. Such a good, good kitty."

Happily I was able to reach the brush off the table without moving, and I began to brush Cat's hair as I held her. Eventually I was just brushing and making comfort sounds as I brushed her hair. "Mmmmm." and, "Sshhh sshhh sshhh," with the occasional whispered, "Good kitty."

Eventually Cat whispered, "I like this game, Sam."

"Call me Momma." I said.

"Really?" Cat asked.

"Would you prefer Mistress?" I asked. "I've never had a pet, but I'm certain they would not be allowed to call me by my first name."

I had a beautiful brainwave. "Or would you rather I get the diaper and you have a different reason to call me Momma?"

"No Momma, not the diaper." Cat said, stricken.

"Maybe she doesn't like to be Momma's kitten. Maybe she want's to be Momma's baby. All snug in a fresh diapie." I said smiling, acting like I was just trying to help.

"No Momma. I wanna be your kitty Momma. I'll be a good kitty, I promise." She was obviously having fun, but just as obviously getting a little scared. She did not know what to make of the turn this had taken.

"Of course I couldn't waste a diaper. So once it went on it couldn't come off until you'd wet in it." There I'd played my trump card.

And it worked like a dream. Her face snapped rigid looking into my eyes. The color dropping from it like magic. And I could read in the depths of those beautiful browns the challenge, 'you wouldn't!' but she bit down on it hard and managed to hold it back. And it worked in the other way too. Where her sweet hot box rested on my bare thigh, there was just a hint more humidity.

So I twisted the knife.

"I'm not even talking about the juiciness of your happy clam when Momma's petting you like you like. I'm saying you'll sit in that diaper til you waz all over the dang place."

"Momma, please," she said in a way that said. 'please don't' 'if you must' and 'put a pin in that for later' I was honestly impressed. But she has a performer's expressive voice.

"Oh my kitten," I said, starting to brush her again. "Who'd want a baby, when I have the best kitty in the world?"

She sighed like it had been a bigger thing than it had and cuddled in against me, trying to rub her head against me while I tried to brush her hair. Which was just such a perfectly Cat and perfectly cat thing to do, I couldn't tell her to be still.

I brushed her hair and cuddled her for a few more minutes. Then I pulled it all to the top of her head and rebrushed it that way before tying it in a loose knot. "C'mon kitty, into the bedroom we go."

She got up off my lap and began to crawl into the bedroom.

I looked down at the adorable and sexy little lovespot she had left on my bare thigh. It was a bit bigger than normal because I had intentionally been turning her on in hopes that we might have just such an 'accident'.

I put on my best horrified gasp and when Cat whipped around I said, "Kitty, how could you? You messy, messy kitty leaving your kitty juice all over Momma. I am shocked. Shocked and dismayed is what I am. You are a messy kitty. A messy, naughty kitty. A messy, naughty, dirty kitty. A messy, naughty, dirty, kitty with a messy, dirty fuckhole. And you got your fuckjuice on Momma's clean leg." I knew I would laugh soon so I had to make this short. "Well get back here right now." I said. Like I couldn't believe she wasn't back yet. She crawl ran back and then looked at me confused. "Well lick it off!" I said. Again like this should be obvious.

"Really?" My little lover asked. Which really was the perfect thing to do, at least as far as playtime was concerned. Because suddenly I wasn't about to laugh anymore. I wasn't serious. But I was sure as hell back in play mode.

"If you are going to ask that every time you are given a command, you are going to be maddening to train. I assure you it isn't getting yummier the longer you leave it, but my patience is getting shorter." I said, giving her my best 'you are in for it' look.

She crawled over quite happily and licked herself from my leg. Which gave me shivers and tingles and I stroked her head and neck while she did it. Although just to be certain she understood my attentions were of a 'I love you' variety and not a 'this is over now' variety I didn't let her turn around afterwards.

"And before you crawl away, slut," I said, catching hold of her collar. "Just to save us time. Any command you are given while wearing this. You needn't ask 'really?'Yyou can just assume the answer is 'yes'."

"Maybe I won't take it off then." Cat said.

"Did you say something, my pet?" I asked.

"I said, 'Yes Momma.' No, wait, that's a lie. I said, 'Maybe I won't take it off then.' It's just we're having so much fun Sa-Momma."

I patted her head. "I knew what you said. Since you lied to me and almost addressed me by my first name you must be punished. But since you told the truth, and I really like the reason why you lied... But it's still a lie. Obviously, you can't change my mind, but I'm curious. You lied for a beautiful reason. And you almost called me by my first name. which I love you to do and want you to do when we aren't playing. Plus you only started calling me Momma this afternoon. Do you think I should be lenient with you?"

"No Momma." She said definitively almost before the question was out.

"Right. I do need to punish you. I also love the reason you lied and a thousand times more than that, I love you: more than sunshine and root beer and the very breath in my body. Which means I also want to give you a reward. Looks like a challenge. Crawl into the room, kneel in the corner facing the wall, and think about what you've done. I will be in in a moment with my decision.

She looked up at me and nodded, eyes already getting damp. If there was even a hair on my head that wasn't certain the shame was turning her on...

But I was. And equally certain as soon as I went in that room with whatever silly teasing punishment and she knew there was never even a molecule of hard feelings between us; the whole thing, even the crying would become hot and would be remembered as this roller coaster of sensation. Unfortunately I couldn't give her the good payoff if I didn't allow her to doubt for a second. But it killed me.

I counted to one hundred. I already knew what her punishment was going to be. But I wanted to give her a moment to sit. Enough to fret. But just barely.

Her punishment was going to be exactly what I planned for tonight anyway in honor of slut weekend. But I wouldn't tell her that. Not because I didn't think she'd go for it. I knew she would. But because then she'd need a different punishment.

I went into the bedroom, went straight to my bed and lay down. I counted to fifteen to make sure she was staying in the corner until called. "My sweet kitten pet. You may join me on my bed."

She crawled over and was in my arms in a scurry of little Cat hands and knees. I held her tight to me as she cried for a moment. I wasn't worried. I was certain that it was just because everything was so intense and that she was enjoying herself.

Just to be totally safe I said. "The word is boysenberry. You get overwhelmed, or scared or this starts to feel real. Even if you are just done. The word is boysenberry. you say boysenberry and I'm just Sam the girl who loves you more than life. The girl who thinks the sun rises out of your smile. And you are just Cat the world's prettiest princess. and we will just have a sexy sweaty crazy girlfriend's sweetheart weekend."

"No Momma, I'm having fun. It's scary crazy fun like the rides at a carnival where the workers have barely more fingers than teeth and neither answer is ten. But I like it, and I'm ready to be punished."

"Alright. Your crimes were not doing what you were told and not showing proper respect to me. So for the rest of tonight you will be my property." I touched my finger to her lips. "I know you belong to me already, if you listen I will tell you how tonight is different. And if you start to interrupt me again I will slap you in the face." She looked at me with such naked terror." I sighed and gave her a four fingered tap on the cheek like one would give on the shoulder to someone they were trying to catch the attention of. "That is a slap in the face. If you ever look at me again with that kind of fear in your eyes that will be the last time we play these games."

She had the respect for me not to apologize, just to say "Understood," and drop it.

"Tonight you will put yourself in my hands completely. I will dress you, style you, you will not question or comment. We will be going out to dinner. We are going to Nona's favorite restaurant. Nona's friends are with her, or will have eaten by now, but this is a place where no one knows us. I will order for you. You will be my happy eager slut. You will refer to me as Momma. However I talk to you, however I touch you you will trust me. That either I am certain we are private or I have made the informed decision that the strangers seeing or hearing us don't matter. If I wish to strip you down and have you walk naked down Sunset Boulevard on my arm, you trust that I magically made Sunset Boulevard our private lover's lane. Or you trust that I will stop you before anyone sees. What you don't do, is you don't question me. and you don't refuse. More than that, my love, my pet. You don't pause."

"Yes Momma." She said

"Good girl." I said.

"I could listen to you calling me a good girl for the rest of my life and still be thrilled by it." Cat said smiling up at me from where she lay in my arms.

"Than I strongly suggest you continue to be one." I agreed.

"Good plan." she smiled. "Momma?"

"Yes my pet."

"I was thinking. That if this is going to be the part of the game where I'm wearing clothes and we're eating in a restaurant. Even if it's also the part where I'm still wearing my collar. And you're Momma, and I'm your kitten and I'm not Cat again yet. Could it also be the part of the game where we kiss?" She said it so sweetly.

I mean of course we were going to kiss, now. We were going to kiss anytime and everytime I wasn't saying no, just to add a little difference to a moment. But she said it with such sweetness I had no choice but to kiss her thouroughly right there. Like ten minutes thoroughly.

Maybe it would have gone longer if I'd had some cereal too, but as soon as I assured myself that my one true love had been thoroughly and entirely kissed. It was back to playing.

I dressed my belle in fancy slut Friday night. Which meant her best jacket. A silver silk tulle top with black bandeau bra beneath and black micro mini. When I handed her the black lace thong I said, "This is to hold a small pad. As I know you are a messy kitten who has really enjoyed all this attention from Momma. Since we are walking there you may wear this to the restaurant and wear it with a fresh one for the walk back. But if I touch you during dinner and find you are still wearing them, I will be very disappointed."

"Yes, Momma. Of course, Momma." Cat answered, looking down. Then looking up at me through her eyelashes coyly.

"Good girl."

I did her hair and makeup very dramatically. Not full whore. But certainly more nightclub then supper club. I dressed myself more businesslike but equally girly. Just because I like to be comfortable, people think I don't like to be pretty. I just like the natural look. But not when going to a nice dinner with my love. I wanted to be the second prettiest girl there, after Cat. I would never want to outshine my girl. My pride lay much more in having the prettiest girl on my arm than being her. Which I knew complemented my sweetheart's own style.

"Ready?" I asked, taking her hand.

"I just need to visit the powder room." Cat said.

"Okay," I said. Not releasing her hand, waiting expectantly.

"Oh, sorry. Momma, may I use the restroom please?" She asked with a small, 'I'm so silly' smile.

"You most certainly may, my pet." I released her hand.

The restaurant was three blocks down and one over. The air was chill, but not bad, given the season. Honestly in our outfits, the walk would be both warmer and more convenient to navigate than my motorcycle.

When we arrived and I'd given Cat permission to go to the ladies and take her thong off, I took the minute to talk to one of the valets who I recognized from his second job at the shop where I got anything I needed for my bike. He was a good guy and definitely chill enough that he didn't count under trying not to see anyone we knew. And he might be able to help me out with a thought I had.

Cat was waiting when I got back. I just told her I recognized the guy from the shop and he was a good guy.

It looked like it was going to be a great night. I like 'bots, but it's nice to go someplace nice sometimes. We were eating late enough there was no one around us but not so late the staff was rushing us out or the place seemed dead. We could hear the low murmur that said there were other people there. We just didn't see anyone who wasn't staff. Which was both a booth in the back corner, high booth walls and the hour.

Both my girl and I sat on the same side. I ordered her a Cinderella and an iced tea for myself. I also ordered her the crab stuffed mushroom appetizer. and I got the double smoked bacon. I had gone online and decided everything when I planned this. I had no intention of spending any part of this evening poring over menus and as little interacting with people I'm not in love with as possible.

I turned halfway in the booth bringing my leg up onto the cushion. Then just lifted Cat and sat her in my lap.

Wrapping my arms around her, I brushed her lips with mine. "You're such a good girl, my pet."

"I try to be, Momma. I want to be so good for you. I want to make you proud." My angel said.

"Waking up every morning with you in my arms makes me proud." I said, meaning it with all my soul and self.

She smiled. "Thank you. I've never been happier. It's almost like I've never been happy, in comparison. But I meant I want to make you proud with this. Tonight. This is fun. I'm not saying I'd want to do it all the time, but I might like it pretty often."

I was kissing her as she talked. Kissing her cheek and along her jaw. When she finished I took the opportunity to lick her bottom lip with the tip of my tongue.

I was also stroking the inside of her leg. Teasing her. Working my way higher a tiny bit on each upstroke.

"Momma, go higher." She said with unconcealed lust.

I unceremoniously dumped her from my lap as I stood. "You do not tell me what to do. The sooner you learn that lesson the happier I will allow you to be. Now I am going to address some business. You will sit here quietly and when I return, we will try again."

I walked up to the front and found the maitre'd. "My girl and I are having a very special dinner." I said to him. Holding up a twenty dollar bill folded between two fingers.

"That's lovely." He said, glancing at the money then returning his attention to me.

"I love her with all my heart. But you see she's very shy. She won't kiss me for fear the waiter or staff might come up. I notice the floor isn't very crowded at this hour and was wondering if I order a bottle of sparkling cider you could bring it in a champagne bucket. While the bucket is next to the table that is our do not disturb sign. No one comes to our table for any reason short of a fire. When I move the bucket away from the table that is our signal that anyone may approach as necessary."

I offered the bill to him and he accepted it, saying, "That will be no problem at all, Miss."

I returned to the table. Cat wasn't crying, but she was looking morose.

I sat down.

"I'm sorry Momma." She said.

"You're still learning. We both are. But you have to look on the happy side. You can ask for anything. You might not get it, but you can ask. Anything. And there's extra points for being dirty. Things you would be too ashamed to ask for as Cat, a slutty kitten asks for without a second thought because she doesn't know any better. You can ask for something and change your mind a second later because it sounds different out loud. Cause this is just a game. There are no consequences, except game consequences. But what you can't do is tell me what to do. And you don't want to do that anyway. You don't want to do that in everyday life."

"I know, Momma. I'll learn." My girl promised.

I lifted her up and put her back on my lap. "I know you will baby." and I kissed her.

Honestly, kissing my maiden's comely lips was like life to me. I was reborn.

I'm sorry. I know I'm not a poet, and I don't claim to be one. I'm not some renaissance bard; some prancing doofus in tights and a beret. But it was what it was. Kissing her was like the full moon's light. Mysterious and intriguing but renewing in a way nothing else could be. Her lips pulled my tides.

And as my hand was drawn between her legs, there were fireworks behind my closed eyes. Her mouth renewed me as her hungry slit drained me. Not with intent, I know. Every part of her body wanted to give to me. Give all that she had, all that she was and more.

It was my own hunger for her hot and perhaps now pooling nectar that drained me. I needed her with a greed that was exhausting.

I cupped her. Squeezing and pulling at her with my entire hand as my mouth feasted on her lips with increasing fervor. I slid my middle finger in and fucked her with it as I kissed her and explored my lover's mouth. Bringing the thumb of my other land and pressing it medium hard to her clit and holding it steady. Letting her grind and move against it.

As she came I blocked her mouth with my own and trusted her own nervousness to muffle this, the first of her tableside orgasms. Which it admirably did.

A moment later our appetizers were brought; along with our drinks and the champagne bucket with sparkling cider.

"You ordered us drinks and sparkling cider?" My lover asked.

"Apparently." I smiled. "The drinks are for now. The cider is just going to sit in it's bucket for the moment. Perhaps we will drink it with dinner."

"Yummy." she said.

"Now give me your skirt." I said.

"Momma?"

I quoted myself back to her, "What you don't do is you don't question me. and you don't refuse. More than that, my love, my pet. You don't pause."

"Yes Momma." She got off my lap, knelt up on the benchseat and took off her skirt. Then she handed it to me. She knelt next to me on the seat naked from the waist down with a shirt that stopped just below the navel. Yum fuckin yum.

My heart went out to her, she didn't know I had made arrangements that we wouldn't be disturbed. But the entire purpose was her trusting me, that I wouldn't give the instruction, unless some arrangements had been made.

"But you did pause and you did question me didn't you pet?" I asked.

"Yes, Momma." She whispered.

"You will speak clearly to me." I said.

"Yes, Momma." She said, firmly.

I tucked my finger into her collar. "And what is this pretty necklace, pet?"

"It's my collar Momma."

"And what does it mean?" I asked.

"That I belong to you." she said.

"And do you like it? Do you think it's pretty? Do you want to keep wearing the pretty collar?" I asked.

She looked scared for a moment. "May I?"

"We will see. Won't we? We will see if you take your punishment like a good girl."

I touched her plate. "That plate is plenty hot enough to keep you food nice for a few minutes.

I took my appetizer plate off the white serving plate underneath it and put my food on the other side of the table. I touched the serving plate. Pleasantly warm, but not too hot.

.I tapped the clean white plate, "Hop up."

"Momma, I don't understand." Cat said.

"Seems like a dodge to me. But asking for clarification is allowed and doesn't count as questioning. I believe the reason you almost disobeyed and put your modesty before my will is you didn't want someone to see you. Since you need to trust that I would have thought of that and made arrangements. You will now sit on this plate and be my appetizer."

She looked shocked and scandalized. Also titillated, of course and to her credit as soon as I explained she was moving. She jumped up on the table and sat on my plate. I positioned her a little, leaning her back, trying to get her comfortable. Then I spread her legs a bit wild, and lifted her feet so her heels were on the table almost touching her butt and her sweet smooth pussy was spread wide.

I leaned in close; looking at her, smelling her, breathing in the humid ambrosia laced air around her. Just being this close I lost my train of thought for a moment again. I was having the time of my life. Cat was so much fun to mess with and make squirm. And eating out my girlfriend on the table of a nice restaurant. Movie stars and fancy European royalty didn't have lives this good.

I moved in slowly. Enjoying the exquisite agony of the wait, and even more so enjoying the little signs I saw of how bad my sweet girl wanted it. When I was close enough to feel our body heat mingle but not quite have us touch; I spoke into her. "You're such a good girl. Such a good girl." And I heard her make that squeak she makes when she first starts to cum. So I went with it. I kissed her. "Such a good girl." I licked down one side and up the middle. "Such a good kitten." Licking and sucking at her lips, "Momma loves her obedient little kitten." Going in deep, reaching as far into her as I can with my tongue. My head canted to the side like I'm kissing a moist and expectant mouth. "Mmmm Momma's kitten takes her tongue so good. That's it baby. Take Momma's tongue like a good girl."

Just like that she was coming. And it was the strangest thing. It was obvious. She was coming, and coming hard in a delicate and restrained 'I'm on the table in a restaurant' way. But I could tell from her face and the convulsions of her hands as she groped for something to grab onto. Not to mention. The cascade of flavor I was enjoying to the fullest.

But to hear her noises, you'd think she was crying. and a tear or two did find their way out.

Afterwards she just sat on her plate silently for a few moments. When she opened her eyes, she said, "Momma, may I sit?"

"Certainly my pet."

She climbed down from the table, into my lap without another word and just clung to me. Her face in my neck.

She stayed like that, without another word while I ate my appetizer. When I finally asked. "Are you okay pet?"

She just said, "You are just so perfect, it's hard to believe."

She stayed cuddled up to me as I fed her her appetizers, then under the guise of checking on our entrees, I moved the bucket away from the table, so when I returned they were brought a few minutes later. I had gotten myself steak and chicken and had gotten my pet the Scottish salmon. The biggest reason I was able to feed her her dinner as well as eating my own was because we were taking our time and just enjoying each other's company. Not to mention as I told her. "Kitten's don't know how to use silverware. They have little paws."

We finished with nuttella creme brulee for me and a key lime baked alaska for my girl. I fed it to her slowly. At least half of it off my fingers as I talked to her. And l learned lick by lick that feeding my love dessert off my fingers was one of my favorite things to do.

Just before we left she asked if she could go to the ladies room. "If you have need of the facilities you certainly may pet. But if it's to put your thong and juicepad on for the walk home, it's not time for that yet. We have one more stop to make before we go home." I replied.

"Do we," She looked devilish. "Then it can wait, Momma, thank you."

"Then let's go." I took her hand and led her from the place. Stopping and saying goodbye to my friend from the shop and introducing him to Cat. Getting a quick question answered.

I walked my love through the parking lot, I noticed that there were cabs out front as I assumed there would be. Anyplace that had a successful clientele of elderly would find plenty of folks who walked over from elderly acres but didn't want to walk back. Or any number of other reasons. Including just having one too many like anyplace else.

As we walked through the parking lot I could tell Cat wanted to say something, especially when we got to the part behind the wall where there was no pedestrian outlet. But I think she was worried it would count as questioning me, which it would.

I certainly wasn't going to tell her that I arranged for my shop friend, the valet, to be signaled when we were almost ready to leave and had asked him to park the next nice midlife crisis special sports car in the back corner by itself so it's owner will have just arrived and will be busy for at least an hour. Then to not park anything else on this side of the lot until we left. I'm sure he thought he knew what I had in mind. And I'm sure he was correct, at least in the right area.

Because Cat had blushingly mentioned a fantasy last week that was about to come true.

Lambo Aventador, should have known. Good car if I was filming this. Fine for my purposes. Just a bit stereotypical. Honestly I just needed a clean place for Cat to bend over. The rest was window dressing and fanciness.

When we pulled even with the car, in two steps I was behind Cat groping her. Reaching around her groping and squeezing her tits, holding onto her hipbones as I pressed her ass back against me and leaned into her. Releasing her hip quickly to use my hand to sweep all her hair around and over one shoulder before reaching back to grab her hip and pull her back against me, biting down on the back of her neck. "You are so fuckin sexy. Such a sexy slutty little kitten." I licked up the back of her neck, "You make me so fuckin hot." I moved to the side and pulled her skirt up to her waist. grabbing one side of her ass and spreading it open. "A naughty little slut, with a slutty little butt. Isn't that right kitty?"

She moaned in the back of her throat and said, "Yes Momma."

"And you want me to fuck that slutty butthole, don't you kitty?" I asked.

Now she sounded a little nervous, but so turned on. "Yes Momma."

I put my hand between her shoulder blades and gave her a little push. "Bend the fuck over, slut."

She bent over and lay her chest and shoulders on the hood of the car.

I pulled her skirt up to her lower back and got down to work level. Mmmm, she looked delicious and delightful.

I had an interesting relationship with Cat's ass from the beginning. I think I only originally had a bit of a butt thing because it's dirty and forbidden. but I had my butt thing she had her armpit thing we both could kinda see what the other one was talking about so we didn't feel weird and it was nice. But her butt is unusually cute, and tasty and it smells like fucking. Plus she says when I play with it it makes her feel submissive and naked and like she's letting me steal her secrets. So you can see how a little butt thing can become a big turn on. Then she told me about this fantasy where she totally wanted me to bend her over the kitchen table and fuck her out. And it was obviously so hard for her to say that it made it a thousand times cuter.

I started at her lovely smooth kittyhole already syrupy from the play so far this evening. Starting at the bottom, which was of course the usual top in this topsy turvy world that is a slut kitten bent over a car for an ass reaming. I began with her clit and worked my way up. I sucked at her little purpley pink nubbin. Licking it and kissing it. surrounding it with my puckered lips and sucking. wetting it down with my happy eager tongue. I laved my tongue up into her delectable folds and secrets then back to her wonderful adorable clit. I didn't wait long to visit her little pink rosebud. I just wanted her front to know it was included. This was a whole neighborhood show, and everybody was going to be involved.

While I kissed Cat's bottom and got her relaxed, my nimble fingers were keeping her pussy entertained. Alternating stroking, and clit play, with actual penetration.

As I felt her start to relax I left off on the front play for a moment so I could use both hands to spread her cheeks and really get in there deep with my tongue.

I dipped one finger in to get it lubed up with her cum before putting it in her bottom and using the other hand on her horny cunt. I was licking her clit now while stimulating it from the inside with two fingers in her pussy and the one in her ass rubbing gently on the wall between them.

She'd actually used the term 'gaping', but I think if I gave her a really hard cum with two in each hole then took them out they would immediately drop down to about half that size but I think that would still be enough to feel 'wide open' to her.

I started using the thumb of my pussy hand on her clit. While going back up to make out with her ass around my thrusting fingers.

Yes I was fulfilling her fantasy. Yes it was mostly about her. But I still had this weird thing with her butt. I still was really into this. I still was pulling my one finger out, sticking my tongue up there. Then putting my fingers in my mouth to get them super wet and then gently working them up there as I kissed her thoroughly around them.

Then as she started to be taken by the wave of her orgasm; as I double penetrated my princess and called her a slutty kitten. I took my mouth away from her bottom so I could talk to her. "That's it good girl. Take it for Momma. You moan for Momma like a good girl. We're in an empty lot in a business district at night. You don't need to be shy. C'mon, you be a good slut for me. Show me what a good slut you can be for me."

As soon as I started talking she started to press back into my hands hard. Plus some deep guttural groans came up under her normal coming sounds as she ground her pussy and ass against my hands. And I pushed back, knowing she wanted it. Once I told her to let go it's like she was swallowing back noises and finally gave them her full throat. I thought she sang like a brass band in a tiny body. But this was impressive and sexier than I could have imagined.

So I got louder, cause she was louder, until I was nearly shouting. "Good girl, what a good good girl."

After she came I sat for a minute with my fingers still in her. All her muscles locked down on me. She was panting and sweating and shivering like a newborn foal. When I felt her muscles release I slowly slid my fingers out. I crouched behind her, gently running my tongue over her and blowing softly on her open holes. To give her the whole used and yawning effect. Then I leaned over next to her to hold her for a few minutes. When she seemed ready, I pulled her up standing and pulled her skirt down where it belonged.

I held her in my arms and took out my phone. "Who you texting, Momma?" She asked.

"My friend, the valet up front. I'm gonna have him send a taxi back to pick us up and take us home. I know a certain kitten who needs a hot bath and a long snuggle." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

_(A/N If I had it to do over again I would use kittie for playing kittens and Kitty for the nickname Sam calls Cat sometimes. Also, if you took the time to count it, I've given the girls one more weekend then there were weeks in the time between #MadAboutShoe and #MagicAtm. I told you Call Me Momma took place over a magical weekend.)_

I'm not going to say that it didn't make me horny when Sam tore my dress off. Because I don't lie to you and we share secrets. Although, don't think I haven't noticed that you never told me any. And I don't know if she was Momma then but I don't think so because I'm pretty sure I called her Sam a few times after that.

I didn't even have my pretty collar yet then and I think I even called her Sam after I got it before the first time she corrected me.

But I'm going to call her Momma from when she gives it to me, just to be safe. And if we ever play kittens again, and just because it's such a fun game even when I am wearing it just in my head, I'm going to call her Momma. Both in my head and when I'm talking to you. I am also going to do it sometimes just as a nickname like we have done as long as I've known her. I guess you will tell the difference by context, and when it's just a nickname I am unlikely to do it twice in a row.

To get me that pretty collar and go to all the trouble to plan a whole weekend for me, and keep it a surprise. I knew Sammy-lamb was so much more thoughtful and kind than she wanted people to think. But in reality Momma is everything a kitten could want in an owner.

And the dinner. And making me sit on the table and be her food! And the parking lot!

It's like she put my head in the the brain frogging machine and set it to keroppi.

The ride home wasn't long. Five minutes maybe. I don't know, I was pretty blissed out. But when we got into the house, I dropped to my hands and knees and started trying to fight my clothes off.

I'm not sure why I did it.

Okay, I'm not sure why I did it beyond the two reasons of: I was playing and I just wanted to be naked for Momma.

But why wasn't I undressing like a person? Why didn't I say something? Why was I suddenly fighting at my clothes like a kitten in a sweater? I can't answer those any better than the playing answer.

But Momma took it.

"It's okay, it's okay kitten." Momma said, dropping down and petting me. "Momma will get those nasty old clothes off you."

She quickly had me skinned down.

She sat on the floor for a moment, pulling me to her and petting me. "There we go. All pretty and naked for Momma. Such a good girl, such a pretty naked girl."

I moved a bit and rubbed myself on the hand she wasn't petting me with. I know she noticed but did it again, just so she knew it wasn't an accident.

"You slutty girl," She said with a smile, "Are you really trying to present to me? My little kitten really is in heat isn't she?"

I slid the rest of the way off her lap and presented myself fully to her. Low to the ground with my bottom back and out. My sweetheart's gift open and offered. Although in this case maybe it was my slut's gift. I don't know if I was wet enough to be dripping. I don't know if people did that in real life.

But this felt real. And, honestly, this felt like heat. I felt hot and heavy. Thick and full and distended to use a word that could only possibly be sexy to me and only possibly in this context and only possibly because I was feeling it and it felt good.

I felt pretty full already, and my kitty sluthole felt so heavy with need or want or whatever this was. But when Momma's fingers went in, it was a whole different game.

This was electric and aquatic. It was wet and volcanic and incredible. Momma's fingers felt thick and rough and strong but only because I felt so raw and sensitive a feather would have flayed my nerves. But it was good. Everything was so good. So much more than I felt I could stand, but so good.

I don't know what noises I made. I know Momma was forced to give me a pillow to bite and I bit it gladly and dug my nails into it and screamed into it.

How can something feel so hard its like a beating on your womb, like a storm in your gut; and be good? Not just good in the end but good right the way down. I was liking it at the time. I didn't know if I could take the next one. I worried the next one might break me. But even during the hardest tidal wave thrust I enjoyed every second.

Either hole or both together, it was the same.

Wave upon wave. Every one mind-blowing, every one satisfying and every one could happily have been my last.

But then there was that little voice remembering Momma telling me to look on the bright side and a slutty kitty doesn't know any better than to ask for things I would be ashamed to admit wanting. Momma didn't seem to be tired or sore and I was tired and sore in the best ways so I decided to keep trying for one more.

When I stopped her, it was not because I couldn't take another wave. But because I couldn't spend another moment not kissing her.

"Thank you Momma, thank you. Momma please, could you kiss me now."

"Not here on the floor I couldn't." Momma said.

"Of course not." I agreed. Disappointed because I loved her kisses so, but I did see the logic.

"More than once I mean. To give you a souvenir to remember me on the trip to the bedroom." She said, grabbing me and kissing me.

Momma is the best owner in the world.

Momma went into the bedroom and climbed onto her bed.

Tonight we normally would be sleeping in my bed, but I think we could all agree that expecting the person to sleep in the pet's bed was silly. I just hoped I would still be allowed to sleep in her bed as a kitten.

But I wasn't sure how to ask without talking and even though I hadn't been told not to, I really didn't want to. Just like even though we were doing kissing on the mouth and I definitely wanted to be a kitten that did kissing on the mouth right now I did not want to be a kitten that did talking right now.

I crawled into the bedroom as fast as I could and scurried up onto Momma's bed.

I nuzzled into her neck then started licking her face a little bit.

Apparently I also wanted to be a kitten that did face licking. Oh and everything licking. I wanted to be a kitten that did that. But most of all kissing right now. Right now I really needed to be kissed and kissed properly.

I presented my lips to be kissed. Which Momma did. "Such a sweet fun kitten. And such a slutty kitty too. Her surprised Momma. After here and the restaurant, plus all she took in the parking lot. Then to go wild for it the moment we get in the door. Momma's impressed."

I gave her a little hum moan in the back of my throat. I wanted to purr for her but I wasn't sure how far we were taking this kitten thing and I was scared she wouldn't want to kiss me while I was making animal noises.

She made me feel so good and safe and pretty. She made me feel so precious.

She was so exquisite herself. I couldn't imagine anyone making me feel like this. It was like a different world. Like kitten collar, lick me on the table of a fancy restaurant, play with my bottom on the hood of a car world wasn't even the same world where I had friends and school and dishes that needed to be washed. Momma was the key. Momma made everything extraordinary. Momma made the dishes magical and Momma created the kitten collar world that wouldn't even be here without her. Momma with the pink soft lips I was losing myself in kissing.

I don't know how long it was before I had a thought that was a complete sentence and not some fragment version of: More. Warm. Love this. Yum, tongue. Momma broke away and said, "Momma wants to give her kitten a bath,"

Well whatever Momma wants, Momma gets. And Momma wants me. I was in heaven.

I crawled in after Momma. She was filling up the tub. Sitting on the side. She smiled at me when I sat on the towel by her foot. "Now you're gonna be a good kitten in the bath for Momma right?" Momma asked.

I nodded big and enthusiastically.

"Oh, so you don't want to talk right now kitty?" Momma asked.

I shook my head real big.

"That's okay kitty, you can be as much of a kitten as you want. Now do we need to wash your hair tonight?" Momma asked me.

I didn't know how to answer that. It was up to her.

She seemed to realize my concern. "Did you wash it this morning?" She clarified and I smiled and nodded.

"Good girl." She said, brushing my hair then splitting it into two and doing the double bun that would be my kitty ears on top of my head. "There, that's out of the way."

As she petted me, I moved to bury my face between her legs, smelling her through her panties. "Woot, slutty kitten. What are you doing good girl? Do you want to lick Momma or are you just sniffing?"

I had been happy to smell. I had not been really thinking at all, just being in the moment. However, as soon as she said 'lick' I took the gusset of her panties in my teeth and started trying to tear through it.

"Naughty." Momma said, tapping me on the bottom with three fingers together. "If you want to lick Momma, you let Momma know. Then you wait patiently to see if Momma will allow it. Do you want to be punished?"

I nodded vigorously. Much moreso than on any of the questions she'd asked before.

This kitten game was more fun than anything. But had never occured to me, and might never in a billion years if Momma hadn't brought it up. But the idea of Momma spanking my bare bum or even my front part til they were pink or even red. Or the idea of Momma biting me pretty much anywhere hard enough to mark, those were punishments that had occurred to me long before I thought she might one day admit that she owned me. I've obviously known she owned me for some time.

Of course mean Momma, who is perfect and not mean. But is not spanky it seems either, took my nod to being punished as a reason to pull me from the bathroom and put me in the corner. So I am pouting so hard.

"Count to ten and you can come away." Momma said.

I shook my head.

"The bath is full and Momma's pussy is waiting. Count to ten and come give me kissies or I pull out the plug and everyone goes to bed cranky."

I put up my hand with my fingers folded under into a paw and scuffed it down the wall, like those cats that can count in funny videos.

"Good kitty, that's one."

Knowing for sure that I knew what to do and I was a good kitty again, I counted to ten and came back in the bathroom and to the warm embrace of Momma's thighs. She scratched my head between my 'ears' and petted down my neck. Tickling her fingers down my back as I licked her.

She tasted so good. I loved her freshly washed, but I loved her sweaty too. There wasn't a way I didn't love to lick Momma. Honestly, I'm glad she was sweaty now because I was feeling animally and I'm glad there was a scent for my heat to grab onto. I could feel my own vulva getting heavy with need again just tasting and smelling Momma.

I could feel my nectar leaking a bit and I knew it was unusual for me to get this wet this fast. But not as unusual as it was for me to want her to shove my face in there and pull my hair. Just grab those knots like handles and ride my face like the saddle of a bronco.

I pushed myself in deeper; licking and sucking. She tasted so good and she felt so good on my lips and my tongue.

Momma leaned back against the wall a bit and put her hand in my hair. "Yes, oh yes!" I moaned into her as I licked and sucked and she pulled my hair and rode my face.

I didn't want to bring my fingers into it, because of the two-fold reason of: I was a kitty and I had just been crawling around on the floor. But Momma understood that and she worked her own clit while I took care of licking her like a lust crazed kitten.

She stopped working her clit so she could use both hands to spread herself open to me, which I really appreciated. And said, "Thank you Momma... Thank you Momma... Thank You Momma." Just like the 'yes oh yes'; it wasn't something I thought about. It wasn't something that even had anything to do with my decision to be a kitten and not talk. I was desperately and voraciously licking out the woman who was my world. This was so much more primal than games. Even the primal animalistic game we were playing.

Even a game that made me feel like this.

And in that moment I felt so grateful for the opportunity to lick her and for the assistance she gave in the form of opening up a bit more so I might get in deeper.

After her giving and giving all night to me, I wanted to give back, and I think she needed to be given back to. Not that those thoughts were conscious. Not that conscious thought of any kind was going on.

I licked as deeply as I could and I licked around the edges. I licked her hands to thank her and I licked her hands because I liked to lick her hands and then I licked those of her fingers I was sure I tasted some juice on.

I licked her sweet button and I began to lick my way down. Then I decided I hadn't really given it it's due and came back to her button for more licking. I kissed her and licked her and sucked her til she stood out like a little pink mushroom. A magic mushroom whose power was driving me insane with lickiness.

I took Momma's hands away with a whispered "please" and put them back on my head while I moved in to kiss Momma's sweet love lips.

She was about to blast off but she obviously heard because she took my face and let me do what I was doing.

This one was more of a keening moan.

Longer and more musical in character.

Not what I might have said then, but looking back.

I don't know whether it was because I was kissing and romancing her there but after rough and tumbleness of her grunts and groans and tongue riding thrusts when she was helping me with her hands I think it might have been. I could feel and hear when she relaxed and I definitely think there was a small pulse that may have pushed a little extra flavor my way. That may have been part and parcel of her completion, or a post game relax of a critical muscle but I was pleased not to have missed out.

As she panted and sighed, relaxing. I was unwilling to stop kissing quite yet so I just slowed it down so as not to give more sensation than she wanted. "Mmmm. That was perfect my pet. And more than enough. If you could just press your nose against my clit firmly for like ten seconds then let it go slowly I think a little tense knot will release right in the middle of my taint."

I did as she asked. And she sighed and let out a little groan.

However now that my attention had been drawn to it, I wanted it. So I started to play along her fun bridge with the tip of my nose and the tip of my tongue.

She let me play and explore for a few minutes but when I brought the pressure up a bit to where I was properly licking and nuzzling her, she put a stop to it. "That feels incredible. And it does remind me I have never allowed you the same backdoor privileges I have insisted on taking with you. Not to mention just the skin between doesn't get enough attention. You are quite right. However you are just a nosy little kitten who needs a bath, not an intrepid explorer investigating new territories."

And it was in that moment; as she took it away, that I realized I had glossed over with a quick sniff and a darting tongue. My fingertips had grazed. But I was pretty sure I had always been too shy to ever give in to sticking my face directly into Momma's bottom. Let alone my tongue.

That would change as soon as I wasn't a kitten anymore. Or I felt ready to talk again. Because slutty kittens can ask for things Cat girls daren't.

But for now Momma had let some of the water out of the tub and refilled it with just hot so it was piping for my bath.

It felt too hot when I got in and I hissed. Especially on my open used kittyhole and bottom. And the fact that I kind of relished that precious torment and the fact that Momma had put me there was why I sat still long enough to get used to it. Then I put my hand down and felt my kittenhole. Well Momma's kittenhole I suppose. It was swollen and tender. Normally it lay flat when things were quiet like barely smiling lips. But it was full and thick and slightly open like she wanted a kiss. Normally she only looked like this in the middle of our love. Not half an hour later.

Which led me to wonder about her friend, Momma's kitten bumhole. She was still a bit open too. This scandalized me more than maybe it should. Which turned me on definitely more than it should. It made me feel like Momma's little trollop. Momma's little bottom trollop slut tart. I couldn't even think of enough words for how dirty and horny it made me feel.

Momma looked at me with an amused smirk on her face. "Are you masturbating your butthole right in front of me?" She asked.

Zings! Horrified embarrassed zings and tingles shooting through me.

"No Momma. I was just feeling how stretched and swollen it was." I paused a moment. "But I could if you'd like me to. I mean, I'd like to, if it would make you happy to watch me."

"I'm sure it'd be really sexy, my pet. But it is late and we have had a beautiful sexy night. We have the whole weekend. I was thinking a nice bath, while we wind down. Maybe I'd get in there with you. Then we'd turn in." Momma said.

She took a wash cloth and gently washed me. More to make me feel loved and taken care of than anything. As she knew I wasn't dirty other than cummy and having to wash the makeup off my face. And I went to bed cummy pretty much every night, as did Momma, and we both liked it.

On the rare occasion we were juicy enough for it to be more a mess than a turn on, a warm wet washcloth solved the problem. So I was on the fence as to whether this was a super fun addition or just a regular fun addition to the game until Momma joined me. That's what knocked it out of the park.

Yes we bathed together almost every day. But normally I wasn't a kitten who was trying to lick wash Momma at the same time as using my hands with the fingers folded under as paws to fumble with the washcloth and soap. That makes a difference. Not to mention, I could bathe with Momma three times a day for a lifetime and it would still be a four star event.

When we got out to dry off, Momma dried me first. Then I might have cheated and tucked the towel edges in my paws before I folded my fingers over so I could help dry her too. But she didn't punish me.

I guess I was talking again already, which was good so I could ask, "Momma, may I sleep in your bed with you."

"Of course, you're my kitten." Momma said. "But it was the right thing to ask. Or to wait to be invited, rather than assume."

So I crawled into bed with Momma and she petted me and told me what a good kitten I was until I fell asleep.

The next morning when I woke up Momma was still asleep.

I tucked the blankets around her and went to make her breakfast. Waffles, bacon: american and canadian, sausage: polish, american and italian, and I found a tub with six meatballs in it in the freezer that I had hidden the last time I made them so I could surprise her. I warmed up some syrup for her and some gravy.

Nona had a lap tray but I felt the bed desk might hold this amount of food better so I loaded it up on a cart and brought it in the bedroom.

"Momma, sorry to disturb you. But I made your breakfast." I said when I parked the cart next to her bed.

I could have just let the meat smell wake her. It had done the job halfway by the time I spoke.

She looked around as I settled the bed desk over her. Nona had gotten it years ago after she had surgery, when she was still running her business full time. It was sturdy and about four times the size of a normal bed tray. "My kitten, what have you done?" Momma asked.

"I made you six meats and a waffle." I said.

"I love six meats and a waffle!" Momma said. "What would that be?"

"Two kinds of bacon, three kinds of sausage, meatballs, and a waffle. With syrup and gravy."

"That's my favorite breakfast… now." Momma said.

"I'm so glad." I said, sitting on the bed and starting to untuck the bottom of the blanket.

"What ya doin?" Momma asked.

"I was thinking I would rub your feet while you ate."

"Okay." she said untucking her feet the rest of the way.

I began to rub Momma's foot as I sat and watched her eat.

"What does my slutty kitten want to do today?" Momma asked.

"I was thinking maybe of being done playing kitten, at least for the morning." I said.

There was a little hitch in the bite, just a second of slowing. Nothing that'd be seen if I wasn't watching. "Oh, I thought you had fun." Momma said.

"So much fun Momma!" I said. "So, so, soooo much fun! I loved it. Loved it. I loved it so much, we might need to talk about me wearing this all the time." I flicked my bell. "But today's today, and tommorrow's tommorrow. And the weekend isn't even over yet. I know we need to be careful.  
>And if we can't kiss, can we really collar? But a collar isn't a kiss. And doesn't everyone think I'm an odd Cat anyway? And nobody needs to know but us.<br>I don't even know if you even want to talk about that."  
>I put up my hand. "Momma please. Honestly, right this minute, either answer wouldn't help. Because a yes would make me want it and a no would make me cry. But that isn't what we're talking about anyway. Why do I have other ideas for today or this morning?<br>That's right I loved last night. I showed you how much I loved it then. Told you how much I loved it now and my panties are wetting as I talk, so that's showing again.  
>I am a bit sore, front and back, with how much I liked it. You have no idea, sweet Momma, how much I would love to spend today finding out how far my kitten heat goes and how far you can stretch me and use me and make me beg and even cry. How much you can make it hurt.<br>I caught the look in her eye. "No no no! Not hurt, never hurt. With Momma, nothing could ever hurt with you. But I would love to play strong sensation games. Sexy sensation games. That meant we had to be extra tender for a few days when the weekend was over. Because I was extra tender from the fun.  
>But that's just it Momma. My kitten is a greedy kitten. Both the kitten part of my brain and my kitten slitten on which I'm sittin'. And you've done so much and you are the best Momma and owner a girl or a kitten could ask for. So I was thinking maybe I wouldn't be a kitten for a while. I would just be your pet girl who wants to show her owner how much she loves and worships her."<p>

"Like how?" Momma asked.

I looked at her coyly and said, "Doin' stuff,"

"What sort of stuff?" Momma asked.

"The minor stuff should be a surprise because it shan't sound as exciting as it will feel. And the major stuff shall have to wait. Because girls are shy and must wait for the return of slutty kittens to reveal things they've realized they've not done to Momma and now want desperately to do.

Momma motioned me over and I leaned across the bed desk, she kissed me sweetly and said, "You can tell me anything."

I thought about how sometimes I wanted her to spank my kitten business til it was as swollen and open as it was last night. I thought about how I wanted to sniff and lick her bottomhole like a puppykitten and I knew the second would come out tonight at the latest and the first might not come out for a good while. I said, "We'll get there Momma."

Momma finished her breakfast before she commented that more than rubbing her feet I seemed to be sucking her toes. "I didn't realize you had a foot thing, kittygirl." Momma teased.

I sighed and said, "I don't, it's just every part of Momma is so tasty." I almost mentioned my armpit thing and my burgeoning bottom thing but I knew Momma in her gentleness and generosity would encourage me to indulge them and I wanted to be a good girl and not let this become about me. Which was hard for a few minutes, because I was thinking about them now. But I distracted myself thinking about what I planned for Momma. Not to mention the challenge of rubbing Momma's feet without giving in to sucking her toes. Which now that I told myself was a challenge was suddenly very difficult indeed. But Momma-piggies are so suckable!

When Momma was done, I cleared everything away and came back with my canvas groundsheet in case of spills and a couple layers of massage sheets.

I took Momma out of her bed and pulled up all her blankets making up her bed except her pillows which went on my bed while I made up a work surface on top of hers, with groundsheet and linens.

"Are you going to massage me with your kitty paws?" Momma asked.

"That would be so much fun." I said "And it's going in the bank for later. But I told you, this morning I'm more girl than kitten. Now lay down on your tummy."

She lay down and I took the coconut oil and rubbed it all over my front. On my breasts and tummy and all over my arms. Then I climbed up on Mama and started massaging her with my body.

Now there is absolutely no therapeutic way to massage someone with your whole naked body, except for the fact that yumminess is always good for you. So this was all just fun and I still hoped to be allowed to keep our regular massage appointment tomorrow to work on Momma.

This was for me to do things like straddle Momma's neck, a knee on each side and rub myself against her until I was sure not only that she knew what I was rubbing on her but also until that little knob of bone at the base of her neck had worked me open and pressed against my button. And maybe I was a kitten still because I did seem to be rubbing that on every part of her: knee, shoulder, elbow that might have enough of a hard edge to it that it would spread me open like I was scent marking her. And the very idea that I might be subconsciously doing that pleased me more than maybe it should. But I couldn't fret doing something so fun.

I rubbed my breasts down and over her back while my forearms loosely clenched and slid down her sides.

Thinking about it: since lomi lomi used a lot of forearm work and Fijian massage used foot and shin strokes, some other knee postures I'd learned here and there. I actually could do a therapeutic full body contact nude massage. It would be a mix of work and play but I could put something together with a little thought.

I stopped myself with a decision that I could do that next time. and this was not the time to think about it.

Then came the fun part. When I had Momma turn over and I was massaging her breasts and tummy with my breasts and tummy. Or I suppose as it became, rubbing the entirety of Momma's front with my breasts. Then rubbing Momma's nubbin with my nipple. Then asking Momma if we could make out for like half an hour that turned into an hour and a half. Where I just took a massage sheet and rolled us up in it like a kissing burrito for kissing in.

It got pretty sweaty and slippy in the kissing burrito. Which was nice. and after the marathon Momma makeout I asked if we could stay in the kissing burrito a bit longer and I could try to do the body to body massage like that a bit with us all rolled together.

The sheet was wound around us pretty tight but it was also pretty slickery in there so that was fun. I worked my way back around to Momma's back. And started to rub and grope and play.

As it turned out I couldn't really get my head any lower than my mouth just below the sheet line. This meant kissing and nibbling shoulderblades and collarbones and above. I'm only two inches shorter than Momma so part of me could reach every part of her. My hands and fingers and kitty and bum could reach her treasure and bottom. My hands and breasts could reach her breasts, and of course I could kiss and lick all over her face. So there were plenty of things an enterprising kitten pet girl slut possession could do. And I like to think I did all of them.

Well not all of them. I massaged her glutes with my hands, went bum to bum and skated playfully over her secret passageway with my dancing fingertips like I always had. But this was neither time nor place for anything new.

Of course when I came back around the front. The same way my first trip to this side had inspired the whole burrito thing to begin with; so did this one bring more kissing and more active cuddling and a grinding hunger for my Lady's treasure.

I knew I was in trouble when I asked her and her eyes went wicked.

"Momma, may I lick you?" I asked.

Fiendishly she smiled, her eyes dancing, and she said "My pet, you just licked me. On the chin. So sweetly with the tip of your perfect pink tongue. I loved it. And you licked Momma's lips and her tongue as well just before that. You have practically made Momma your lollypop you've been licking her so. Whatever can you mean, may you lick Momma?"

"Momma, I mean may I lick you special and make you cum." I said, getting embarrassed.

"But kitten, sweet kitten. Every time you lick Momma it's special. Momma loves her kitten's tongue and mouth. It would never not be special." Momma smiled so sweetly. Too sweetly.

"I mean your special place Momma, and you know it." I said.

"So Momma's mouth is not a special place?" Momma asked.

I blushed. "Momma, that's not what I…"

"And Momma's chin. That's not special?" Momma asked, in her pretend sad voice.

"Of course it is, Momma" I squeaked. I knew I was blushing magenta now. And hot, so hot; both inflamed with embarrassment and excited.

"And Momma's breasts. They're not special? You lick them and kiss them all the time. Seem to like it too. But we both know they weren't the 'special' place you were referring to." Now she was using her play offended and stern voice.

I knew what she was doing. I knew I couldn't use 'treasure' or 'gift' because I would only be opening myself up to how every part of her was a treasure and a gift. And she was right, it was. Every inch of her was a jewel in my eyes. Plus, I may be a lady, but I was a lady who belonged to this beautiful woman and I would play whatever game she wished.

"I want to lick your cunt Momma. I want to lick your pussy, your snatch, your twat, your slippy sweet fuckhole. What was that one you used the first night we played this game?  
>Momma, I want to lick you where you pee."<p>

"Mmmm, that's the stuff." Momma said whipping the burrito sheeto off of us and when I was about to go down, deciding she didn't want to let me go yet.

She sat up with me on her lap. With my arms and legs around her and she took my lips hungrily, greedily. How could we still attack each other like this every time? Like it was the first time? Both of us seemed to become consumed with furious need for each other pretty regularly. I loved it. And never saw it ending. Not when she was so delectable and superlative.

And whatever the heck she saw in me. I did have tiny nimble hands that could probably be coaxed into interesting places with a minimum of stretching.

My mind was gone then. Caught up in the whirlwind of kissing with the one that gave my life substance and from that substance formed paradise.

And it was beautiful. Truly beautiful and consuming. It was a time of wonder which you may not believe, knowing I had just spent hours doing much the same thing. Kissing this beautiful woman. And if you question, than you will never understand.

But seriously, I had to get up in them guts.

So when I could think and reason again. When my mind was my own. I pulled back into myself, I looked into Momma's eyes and said. "Momma, kitten needs. She needs."

Momma has always taken care of me and she always will. So when she saw how much I needed she began to recline, guiding my face to her lap as she lay down.

Just being so close. Knowing Momma was there for me. Smelling her scrumptiousness. Released something in me I didn't realize was knotted and my whole body relaxed.

I'm not going to say that this was my home. Naked and collared kitten slut sexpet, worshiping the woman I belonged to on my hands and knees. Because that was a huge simplification of my multifaceted life. I was more than that. We were more than that. But this was **a** home. If I could live in a storybook. The story of Momma and her kitten.

If this was all I ever had, I would live a beautiful, brilliant, happy fulfilled life and never question or complain.

Everything else was just gravy and glitter and extras.

I kissed and licked at Momma as my inner kitten told me I needed to talk to Momma about not trimming her pussy anymore… or shaving her armpits... or anything else. I told her that people preferences and kitten preferences were two different things and we belonged to Momma not the other way around. I also reminded her that we were a hairless kitten in case she was getting any ideas in that direction and she told me she wasn't and she wanted a fuzzy Momma not to be fuzzy herself.

I told her I was kind of curious and might see if Momma would do it once for showsies but I wasn't promising and she needed to be quiet right now because I was busy. She said that wasn't a very good compromise and she thought she could lick Momma better anyways.

I told her I thought she was a greedy slut and she could sulk in the corner for all I care and that's what she did.

I licked and kissed at Momma's pussy, sucking on her full inviting lips that were already starting to thicken a bit and open, so happy to see me and ready to play.

Obviously, my fingers, my person fingers, were ready to go. Not like certain slutty kittens I could name. I began to stroke the fingertip of my index finger between Momma's lips. Opening them slowly, playing with them, touching them. Feeling the exquisite texture; soft and slick,velvety and sublime.

Kissing her clit as I still stroked my fingertip at her entrance. I wanted to slide in but I was honestly having too much fun just touching her. I wet my thumb with my tongue as it joined my happy lucky finger.

Taking each side in turn between finger and thumb, I felt and explored them.

I pulled them and squeezed them gently. To stimulate my Lady yes, but also in exploration of her flesh. To enjoy the thickness and elasticity of it.

Her body was always a joy to me and each part, especially this one, forever new.

I may have done this exact thing dozens, even a hundred times in the weeks so far. But each time was as thrilling as the first. Each touch and taste made my heart race. Each smell gave me butterflies. Each sound from her gave those butterflies wings. On those wings my spirits were lifted high. It was magical. Each and every time. Magical.

And slutty. And fuckeriffic, I don't want to give the mistaken impression we were having some sort of fairy poetry love here. I was creaming myself imagining licking out her ass. We were down and dirty I assure you.

I took both lips in my thumbs and forefingers and opened her a bit to my questing tongue. Then a little more.

I was teasing myself.

I knew what I wanted was to pull her wide so I could look up into my beautiful Lady's wonderful cummy pink pussy.

Then I wanted to try to lick the walls clean.

I wanted to pull her lips up and back a little so her clit poked out so firm and tall. So I could pucker my lips up around her and suck and lick her real nice. I wanted to make Momma moan like crazy and I wanted to release my crazy lust on Momma's yummy fun pouch. I wanted to set up camp here for hours and lick and suck and slurp Momma's juices til she physically forced me to stop.

But I was teasing myself. I was only opening her a little wee bit at a time. Feeding myself crumbs of what I needed so badly and driving myself mad.

It was fun, she was fun, we were fun. And I was having fun doling out what I needed so very slowly.

Until I couldn't take anymore and I had to go for it. And that moan when I finally gave in and sunk two fingers in and the full length of my tongue and honestly that part of my mind and spirit that I was holding back: came from so deep within me it made Momma exclaim, "Kitten," in surprise.

But then she was making her own noises because I was suddenly completely focused body, mind, and spirit on enjoying her flavorsome goddess box. Which didn't leave a whole lot of room for words with either of us. Though there were plenty of sounds. Plenty of word parts.

My fingers explored her inside and out and my tongue did the same. My questing digits stopping frequently to paint the greedy muscle with flavor.

At one point I needed to be holding her and my hands stopped as my arms wrapped around her hips hugging her tightly to my face as I continued to kiss her intimately and with an eager hungry delight.

Because I can't say I couldn't be satisfied. Every moment was satisfying. Every moment was also unblemished joy that saw no reason to not have another moment, and another.

The rapacious hunger I felt for my owner did not come from being unfulfilled but from being so perfectly fulfilled that I wanted to do it again. It wasn't dissatisfaction but a satisfaction so effortless it's very perfection became a fun and silly game we played between ourselves.

That old line that perfect would be boring. Well friend, boring wouldn't be perfect. And Momma was. And her cunt was. Her sopping cumhole swimming with gooey fucksauce was.

Ooh that was a good one. I had to tell Momma that one.

I licked and lapped at her, fingering her as she came again and again. And I think I came twice myself with the joy of it. Until finally after a big one Momma rested her hand on top of my head as she panted, catching her breath. "I think that's enough for now my pet." and she pulled me up next to her and pulled a sheet over us. Then she took me in her arms and I cuddled in close and she said, "I think it's snuggly snuzzle time for Momma and her kitten for a bit. Then maybe we can play some fun kitten games."

Fun kitten games sounded nice.


	3. Chapter 3

_(A/N Here is Chapter Three. It is the third day of that first kitten weekend, so this falls chronologically between #MadAboutShoe and MagicATM and on the Puckentine Chronicles it falls after Chp 1 of Press the Flesh and before #NaughtyATM. In here we will explain why in NaughtyATM Cat is speaking of herself in the third person.)_

I woke up before Momma like usual.

I reached up and touched my pretty pink collar. It wasn't a dream. All this beautiful perfect weekend had really happened. Not that I really needed to touch my collar to know it wasn't a dream. Both my kittenslit and my bottomhole felt pleasantly, perfectly, used and played with.

I knew that I'd been Momma's greedy slut kitten for two days and I still had a full, exciting, perfect day of slutting left to do. This was the last one and I really didn't want to think about going back to the real world tomorrow, but I just wouldn't think about it. I would focus on now.

Now warm and cuddled up to the best, most perfect Momma in the world. I felt so treasured and special.

I just cuddled up to her closer and pressed my face into the crook of her neck, smelling her.

My sweet Momma. My world. My everything plus one.

I had an idea for a fun game we could play. But I was a good kitten and no matter how much I wanted attentions I was going to let her sleep until she woke up on her own. So I just held her close and lightly stroked her back.

When that seemed to be putting her into a deeper sleep, I realized that a really loving kitten would hug her really tight.

But I might have hugged her too tight because she woke up.

"Good morning little kitten." Momma said. And she gave me the sweetest kiss.

"Good morning sweet Momma." I said. Still holding her so tight.

I had the best Momma. I was the luckiest kitten in the world.

"Okay kitten, loosen up a bit." Momma said.

"I know, I will. I'm just really having a good weekend. And it's Sweetheart Sunday. And I know this is going to be a special one."  
>Now was the time for the new game I thought up.<p>

"Is it now?" Momma asked.

"Indeed it is. Because we all know that Sweetheart Sunday is also Opposite Day. Everybody knows that.  
>That is unless your stupid. Are you stupid Momma? Because if you're stupid, I would like to know." I said, smiling a sweet playful smile.<p>

"Kitten, you need to think about what you're doing very carefully." Momma said, seriously.

"I know exactly what I'm doing, and now you have to be my Momma toy. And you have to call me Miss Kitten. Now lick my pretty sluthole Momma."

"Excuse me." Momma said, pulling away from me and looking like she might be getting ready to put her stern face on.

"Lick it Momma, Or you will get such a spanking." I said. In my mean, but still a cute kitten voice (you'd have to hear it.)

"Really?" Momma asked.

"Yes?" I said. "I mean, yes. I am the boss of you now. Now you better get to licking or your kitten slut. I mean Miss Kitten, the boss, is going to get her belt."

"Are you sure you want to be doing this little kitten?" Momma asked.

"Maybe, Momma toy. Or maybe I'm just trying to get punishments." I said, trying to look innocent.

"And what sort of punishments do you think you'll get?" Momma asked.

"I'm not getting any punishments at all. I'm the boss of you now and you're getting punishments for not licking my slippy sluthole when you were told." I rolled Momma onto her tummy and quickly spread her beautiful white bottom open and tapped her bottom hole twice with two fingers put together. "There. Now that I've spanked you you know I'm serious, Momma." I said. "Now you know that hurt me more than it hurt you."

"I know it's gonna hurt you." Momma said. "And I know you must want some pretty serious punishments to dare spank me even lightly playing."

"I don't know Momma. I guess you better punch me in the face." I said, having absolutely no idea where that came from.

Momma's mouth dropped open and she stared at me. When she could talk again she said, "Holy shitbabies, that got super dark super fast. Is that even something you would ever want?" I could tell it kinda turned her stomach to even have it brought up and I wasn't sure why it had been, but I had to be honest.

"Momma nothing you could do could hurt me. Not really hurt me. Because the only thing that could really hurt me is losing you, or if you didn't love me.  
>I can imagine in the heat of the moment wanting you to slap me hard. Just once. Not pound on me of course. And punching me is only one step more.<br>So yes I can see it, just in the heat of playing.  
>Just to really prove that nothing you could do would hurt me and it is all just sharp sensation.<br>Would I ever need it? Absolutely not.  
>Just like I will never need a spanking. Even on my pussy.<br>Hard sensation anywhere can be hot.  
>But all I ever need from you is your love. First and foremost.<br>Second that you let me lick and touch you.  
>Third that you lick and touch me.<br>Fourth that you know I believe I belong to you body and soul.  
>My capital 'w' wants are:<br>number one that you believe that too and number two  
>that from when this collar goes on until when it comes off I am your property, your pet, your slave,<br>your cumrag, your toy, whatever you want.  
>If this collar is on I do not belong to you the way I do always; as your lover, your partner, and your best friend who worships you.<br>I am literally your possession.  
>Third on that list is that you occasionally remind me of that<br>through obvious means including but not limited to games that involve me acting as your pet, toy, slave, or possession.  
>Also making me say that I belong to you. And that my body or body parts belong to you.<br>And lastly under capital 'w' wants is I must never be allowed to choose my own punishments or in any way treated as your equal and beloved partner while wearing this collar. I want to know that if I rebel I will be put in my place and punished. Not ignored or have my pretty collar taken away."

Momma grabbed my collar. "Whose collar, slut."

"Your collar Momma. I know it's your collar. I just meant my collar because I wear it. I know it's yours, because I'm yours."

Momma shook the collar to make me shut up. "Did I ask for an explanation?" She started to open her legs. "Or can you think of a better use for your slutty mouth?"

"Better use, Momma. I have a better use for my mouth." I started trying to get my face into her lap.

"No." She said shaking me by the collar again. "You spanked Momma. Do you think Momma gives yummy treats to naughty kittens?"

"I'm sorry Momma, I'm sorry Momma," I whined still struggling to get the yummy sweet Momma cream I needed.

"I said no." She said, shaking me more firmly.

"But you already said no to the punching so I thought it was over." I said in my innocent voice and tried to sneak my mouth slyly a little closer to Momma.

Momma put her finger under my chin and lifted my face up to look at her. "Does Momma look like she's playing with you?" Momma put on a very serious stern face.

"I don't know." I said. "Momma is so pretty I forget the question."

Momma smiled a tiny bit before her mouth went back to a straight line. "Then I guess my first instinct is right. you've been driven wild by being overstimulated. Having a whole weekend of having Momma all to yourself and getting to wear your pretty pink collar and be Momma's slutty kitten girl for a whole weekend is too much for you. So probably the best thing to do is for you to go and kneel in the corner where you won't be so close to Momma and you won't have so many distractions."

"No Momma, no. Kitten will stay here in Momma's bed. Momma will spank kitten's bottom and kitten's slutty slutty slavehole. That is the best way for kitten to learn her lesson. And kitten will lick Momma's sweet cum from Momma's beautiful Momma place. Yes that is the right punishment." I nodded like it was all decided and smiled sweetly up at Momma.

Momma dragged me off the bed by my collar. "You spank Momma's butthole, then you dare correct my punishment? What a naughty kitten you're being. Naughty, naughty kitten. And since your slutty holes so obviously want to be spanked, you'll get no such pleasure from me. What you'll get is you can kneel in the corner while Momma takes a shower alone. And then kitten will have to shower alone and after that maybe you will be ready to behave."

"Shower alone! On Sweetheart Sunday?! But Momma, that's too much." I whined. I couldn't believe my ears. "Momma I'm sorry." I didn't mean to start crying, but I admit I lost a tear or two. "I was just playing. I'll be good I promise Momma. Sweetheart Sunday Momma. I'm sorry Momma."

Momma got down on the floor with me and she took me in her arms. Because she is the best Momma a kittengirl could ever want or ask for. "I believe you're sorry kitten. But I said what your punishment was going to be. And that's what it has to be."

"I know Momma, I know. I just don't want you to be mad at me." I squeaked in my scared kitten voice. I knew in my brain that Momma wouldn't be mad about this. But there was something about my kitten self, she was just very highly strung and emotional.

Momma continued to hug me tight and in addition one of her hands was suddenly cupping my kittenhole. Which was naturally already sopping wet, because as we've established I am a greedy slutty kitten and my whorifices as Momma jokingly called them last night had all been extra ready for Momma's attention at any moment of the day or night since Momma had allowed me to put on her collar.

"How could I ever get mad at such an eager loving little slut kitty."

I did start crying then properly. Not sobbing, but not one or two escaped tears either. I hung on Momma's neck and cried saying. "I love you so much Momma. I love you so so much. You're the best Momma ever. And I want to be such a good girl for you. I want to be such a good kitten pet. and I'm not. I'm just not. I'm naughty and willful and greedy. I'm just such a bad kitten. A bad, bad kittengirl."

Momma took me on her lap and stroked me. "Whoa, c'mon, cool out sweetling. You're getting worked up. C'mon a couple deep breaths with Momma. In… And out. In...and out"

I breathed with Momma and felt some of the tension in my chest unclench. "Alright precious girl." Momma said. "Now this was supposed to be a game. This is a game. But if you need spankies, you ask Momma nicely for spankies and that could be fun.  
>You also have the option to do little naughties and earn spankies.<br>And then we play like you're in trouble but we both know we're just playing a fun spanking game.  
>What you never ever do is tell me to spank you. Because you do not tell me what to do.<br>And doubly, you never ever spank me.  
>When you are not wearing that collar, what you did this morning wouldn't have counted as a spank and would have been just sexy silliness that would have led to all sorts of fun games.<br>But you not only behaved like that while wearing your collar, you announced that you were spanking me,  
>so I had no choice but to consider it a spanking.<br>With what you did this morning there was absolutely no other way it could have turned out.  
>So Momma is going to go take a shower alone. You come here into your corner.<br>Now kneel in your corner and sit back on your feet, good girl." She ran her hands all over me under the guise of making sure I was positioned correctly, but I know she was just touching me and petting me and making sure I was okay. I'm such a lucky kitten.

Momma started rubbing my greedy kittenslit. "Now I know what a dirty, greedy kitten slut you are. And I can't have you playing with yourself like Momma's doing right now. I can't have you trying to make yourself cum when you are supposed to be thinking about how naughty you've been."

"But Momma, I'm about to cum now. Stop doing that Momma." I said

Momma's hand stopped rubbing with a squeeze. "Alright that's enough of that. Hands behind your back."

I didn't know where to put my hands because Momma was right behind me. But perfect Momma thought of that.

"Put your hands between us on Momma's leg, kitten. Now open your knees as far as you can and hold them there." I did as I was told.  
>"Okay. you have been willfully naughty. You have spanked Momma, you have said you were the boss of Momma<br>and even worse you have behaved as if you thought you were the boss of Momma. You have told her when and how to punish her kitten  
>and when and how to pleasure her kitten. I think until further notice it would be best if you refer to yourself only as my kitten or my slut.<br>Do you understand?"

"Yes Momma." I said.

"Show Momma that you understand." Momma said.

"Your kitten is very sorry for her behavior. She has no excuse and is grateful to have such a loving patient Momma who will take the time to punish and train her."

"Very good. Now lean back against me. Good girl. Now how many times were you naughty this morning?"

"I'm not certain Momma." I said.

Momma swatted my kitty and said, "Excuse me, slut."

"Oh, Momma, your kitten apologizes. Your kitten is uncertain, sweet Momma. She said that Sweetheart Sundays are always opposite days and she said she was the boss of Momma and that Momma was her toy. She asked Momma if Momma was stupid and she spanked Momma on the bottomhole. That's five there. Then she told Momma how Momma needed to punish her and she kept trying to lick Momma after being told no. And I know just now your kitten didn't refer to herself as she had been told. So at least eight Momma. I've-Oh Momma, nine, you're kitten has been very naughty this morning."

"Well we'll make it ten. To make it even. Alright now lean back against Momma and hold onto Momma's leg tight."

I knew what was coming and still I was surprised when her hand spanked down on my kitty. Not that she did it, but the sharp fiery jolt through my entire body that was half pain, half something different. And there was no question she was aiming to center the swats on my clitty button. And my kitty was already crazy sensitive and just crazy in every way right now.

Obviously, the only reason I can explain it in words now is because it is after the fact. At that moment it was just zings like actual lighting.

We both know I exaggerate sometimes, I think it's cute and it's my personality. But I swear on my love for Momma I believe this would not have felt different if she was shocking my clitty button with a cord plugged into the wall. I don't even know what noises I made or even what I might have said. I know I was crying. And I know I was moving and trying to close my legs.

Which was most of why I was crying. I wanted more than anything to be a good kitten for Momma. But I could not help it. I couldn't no matter how much I tried and wanted to.

Momma stopped after three. "I told you to keep your legs open as far as you could. and I told you not to move." Momma paused. "Actually I don't think I specifically told you not to move this time. But I know you will be honest with Momma. Did you know that you were not to move?" Momma asked.

"Yes Momma. Your kitten understands that any time she is being spanked she is not to thrash around like she was just doing, very shamefully. Your kitten knows that is for her own protection so you don't accidentally land a spanking differently than you intended and actually injure your slut."

"That is exactly correct kitten. So why did you move?" Momma asked.

"I couldn't help it." I said.

smack

"Oh Momma, your kitten doesn't know what she must be thinking." I said.

"Well, you're obviously upset about squirming and not being able to control yourself during a simple ten swat spanking. Here Momma will hold you." she hooked one leg around one side and wrapped herself partially around me. Placing her arm in front of my leg to hold it and with the other hand there as well to spank me. "Obviously we'll have to start over." Momma said.

"Certainly Momma." I said. Knowing she didn't need my permission, just acknowledging that I heard and understood. And since I got no further punishment I believe she knew what I meant.

Momma started over, and these were just as intense as the first ones. But Momma is much stronger than me, plus I was trying my hardest not to move as well, so together we got through them.

"Good girl." Momma said stroking my hot sore kitty. "Now Momma is going to go take a shower. Momma would like you to put your hands on top of your head. Because I can't have you petting your slutty kitten while Momma is in the shower. But since you are such a good kitten and Momma knows she can trust you, Momma won't tie your hands there. She will just trust you to do as you are told."

"Certainly Momma. You can trust your kitten. Kitten just wants to make Momma proud." I said.

"Good girl, kitten sweetie."

Momma kissed me on top of the head and went into the shower. She left the door open so I could hear her.

I was surprised at how much it affected me as soon as I heard that water go on. It's true that Momma and I had probably only not showered together maybe three times since we became a couple. But that wasn't all of it. It was Sweetheart Sunday and our special loveplay Momma and kitten weekend as well. I just was beside myself.

Of course Momma, being perfect, had to make it both better and worse. "Oh kitten," She called out, "Momma's pussy is so horny and wet. She misses Momma's kitten so. She's so lonely. And Momma is so bored washing herself.  
>Oh, now Momma has to wash her own breasts. that's no fun at all.<br>I sure do wish I had an eager loving slut kitten who could help me wash. I sure wish I knew where one of those was.  
>My tongue feels so dry. I wish I knew where I could find something sweet and sticky to coat my tongue with so it wouldn't be so dry."<br>Then she started to sing, "Nobody knows how horny I am, nobody knows my sorrow."

Then she was quiet for a moment. Before a final, wistful, "If only I had a sweet obedient kitten slut who I could play fun naked games with in the shower."

Momma came out of the shower wrapped in a towel. "Okay you can get up kitten. You are still being punished, so you can't look at Momma's body until your punishment's over. Momma was just thinking about the fact that you aren't supposed to be touching yourself, because you are such a slutty little kitten and you would like it too much. But if Momma washes you, you would like that too much too. And you are being punished."

"And then Momma had an idea. Come get in the shower." I walked into the shower with Momma right behind me. "Now you stand in there with your hands on your head. So you aren't tempted to touch yourself, and it makes your sweet boobies stand out on your chest like adorable little plums. Now close your eyes. Because if Momma's going to help you she's going to have to take her towel off and part of your punishment is not looking."

She was only gone a moment then I heard her back and organizing the shower: turning the water on and getting the temperature correct, then turning on the shower spray and guiding me into it.

When she touched me her hands felt different. thick and rubbery and rough. "I remembered we had a fresh packet of kitchen gloves." Momma said. "That way I can wash you without you feeling me touching you." She grabbed my breasts roughly. "Of course knowing what a greedy little slut you are you probably like getting manhandled by rough rubbery hands with your eyes closed. You probably are fantasizing about being probed by big aliens." She grabbed my kittenhole roughly with the thick textured fingertips of the gloves forcing me open and pushing a finger inside.

"Well now that you, put that image in your kitten's head." I said.

"You'd probably rather have a probe shower on an alien spaceship than have Momma help you in our boring earth shower anyway."

"Oh Momma, that's silly talk. There is nothing boring about our shower. And there is nothing on Earth or in the Universe that I would like more than Momma's touch." I said.

"But you are getting turned on, thinking about being probed by a big alien with rubbery blue skin and big thick fingers."

"To be honest Momma, cause your kitten always wants to tell Momma the whole truth, Your slut can't think straight. Cause I know it's you. And at the risk of it stopping because it's supposed to be punishment time. But I know it's Momma's choice whatever she wants to do. It's pretty clear we are playing a game where you wash your greedy horny slut kitten roughly and impersonally while telling her what to imagine. Your kitten is really liking this game. But whether it is the game that is turning her on or the fact that Momma is playing with her kitten. That is way too complex for a kitten to unravel when she is this horny and desperate for Momma."

"Desperate for Momma, desperate to be used like the slut tart fucktoy you are, is more like it."

'and you don't care who does it' was the implied part of the sentence. The part that would be necessary for this game where Momma would 'impersonally' violate me with her clumsy thick rubber gloved hands. And it sounded fun in my super horny overstimulated brain. But that part had to stay implied, because it was fun for the game but we both knew it wasn't true. Momma was the only one I had the slightest interest in being used by.

But either way, whatever the game was, it appeared that as long as I kept my eyes closed and my hands on my head Momma considered the punishment still in force. Even though I was well and truly washed and she had just been groping me for a few minutes and now she was roughly fingering my kitten slit.

When her attentions almost knocked me off balance for the third time, she gave me permission to take my hands off my head and brace them against the wall.

Of course I should have known that if Momma is allowing me to brace myself there must be something coming to brace myself for.

Suddenly Momma's thick rough middle finger was savagely violating my bottom while her index and ring fingers were being shoved at the same time into my battered but still very greedy and happy kitty. Plus Momma was holding these two non-sequential fingers together but not tightly together so that combined with the fact she was wearing thick textured rubber gloves my pussyhole felt both jammed tight and scoured raw. And as my orgasm hit me I didn't know if it was pain or pleasure or both all I knew is it was white hot light. And more electric lightning zings that went through my whole body and at one point was several flashes of white followed by flashes of black.

I had the best Momma ever.

And I fell to my knees.

In an instant the shower was off and I was wrapped in a towel. Momma was holding me.

A moment later she said. "Can you stand, can you walk? You ready to go get in Momma's bed, my pet?"

I nodded against her shoulder and she helped me up. We moved very slowly to her bed, with Momma holding and supporting me the whole way.

I was sort of in a different world. Everything seemed warm and soft and dreamy. It was sort of like that place between awake and asleep first thing in the morning. And it seemed like Momma was everywhere all around me.

When we got to Momma's bed she rewrapped my towel around my hair for me and tucked me under her blankets with her.

She held me in her arms and stroked my neck and back and told me what a good girl I was and how proud she was to have such an amazing kitten of her very own.

She held me tight and she petted me and she made sure I felt loved and nurtured. She made sure I wasn't hurt.

As I slowly but surely came back to myself I felt incredible. Chafed and well used, but used lovingly with an eye always out to make sure I had fun and I had had orgasms to the point of collapse on several occasions.

As close to the point of passing out from cumming too hard as I ever wanted to go.

I felt so treasured and taken care of. I felt beautiful and wanted. I felt sexy. I felt all those wonderful feelings that only Sam could make me feel.

I guess it wasn't much of a surprise we fell asleep. We had been very busy all weekend and stayed up til after three Friday and after two Saturday.

I woke up to see Momma already awake, watching me sleep and gently stroking my hair. She was looking at me with so much tenderness and love it brought tears to my eyes.

"Hi Momma." I said.

"Hey there kitten. I was just thinking this has been the best, most fun, weekend." She said.

My stomach dropped. "But…" I continued.

Momma smiled and patted me. "No but, my sweet precious kitten. No but. And. This has been the most fun special weekend.  
>And tomorrow is a school day. Everyone: neighbors, Nona, Dice and Goomer are coming home tonight.<br>And my kitten, treasure, pet is the most fun to play with.  
>And she also is a bit more sensitive and emotional.<br>So I was thinking maybe it would be best if we put the collar away and dealt with any feelings that brought up now with just us, here in the bright light of day with more than half of Sweetheart Sunday ahead.  
>Then after that we jump on the motorcycle and go down the coast.<br>Not San Diego but maybe Huntington Beach or something. Go have dinner and be out in the world as girlfriends like we were at Nona's supper club. And when everyone gets back They thought we were going away anyway.  
>And the fact that Sweetheart Sunday is normally lovegames all day, might be balanced by the fact I think you are already a little sore."<p>

"The thought of taking the collar off a minute earlier than she has to, gives your kitten a case of the feels Momma. But she does acknowledge that kinda supports your point. So perhaps in a bit we should do that. But first, if I may be allowed. Your kitten needs, Momma. She needs. I said, trying to look cute and sorrowful and needy.

"I guess this morning didn't include any special Momma time. Did it, pet?" She asked.

"No, Momma."

Momma gave me a big hug. "Okay, sweetie, come to Momma." And as she reclined she gently led my face into her lap.

I kissed her sweet Momma treasure. And I mean kissed it. Softly, tenderly, deeply, parting her lips with my tongue.  
>Momma made a few quite flattering 'oooh's and 'mmmm's.<p>

But this was not quite the time for Mommalingus. So after a wonderful kiss that I treasured to my heart I said, "Sweet wonderful Momma, who hung the sun and stars. The love your kitten gets from her," another quick kiss. "Is not the only need your needy greedy kitten has. I'm afraid I'm going to need kisses and cuddles from Momma's mouth and arms and breasts and Momma's whole Momma-ness as well as Momma's immaculate adored, hmmmm goddess grail?"

Momma laughed and pulled me up on top of her. "You make me happy, sweet kitten."

"And you give your kitten's life meaning, Momma." I replied.

"Always gotta one up me don't ya?" Momma asked.

"No Momma, I'm just dramatic." I responded.

"I know my love, my pet. Now service me." She flopped back onto the bed, spread-eagled.

I climbed on top of her and started kissing and licking her neck.

She lay there passively flopped on the bed for a moment, but Momma doesn't do anything passively.

So, soon she was running her hands over my body, petting and stroking me as I kissed her.  
>This was part of what I needed. I needed to show my love for her, but I needed her to recieve it with love.<p>

It would never happen but I could live the rest of my life with Momma, where I made love to her but she only lovingly received my affections, never reciprocating. It would only become unbearable if she coldly received them, like I was an object. The property I said I was. I couldn't bear that.

But as long as I was stroked and cuddled. Appreciated and loved. I would follow Momma to the ends of the earth, joyfully worshipping her all the way.

I loved the way her neck smelled. And tasted and felt warm and velvety on my lips.  
>I could kiss and nuzzle it all day.<br>Especially if we were taking my pretty pink collar off when I was done, I was going to take my time with this.

Not that I wouldn't anyway. Lying in bed on a Sunday afternoon.  
>A Sweetheart Sunday afternoon. Making slow sweet love to the woman who means everything to me in this world.<br>There is nothing on this Earth or in the Universe that I would rather be doing.

I kissed down her neck and along her collarbone. Enjoying the soft warmth of her skin and her gentle loving caresses.

I was getting horny again. This time in a licky way.  
>I'd been fucked six ways to Tuesday this weekend and I would probably be good on that front for a little while.<br>By that same idea, if Momma wanted to, I could go again right now or at her leisure.  
>Just perhaps with a bit of gentleness and a bit of extra slippy. Or not as Momma wished.<p>

But what I was hungry for, what I was horny for was to be on this side. I really and truly needed to lick Momma out, to the point that if she called it off I might have a meltdown worse than the one I had over being a naughty kitten this morning. But I knew she wouldn't, so I was enjoying tormenting my need.

And, of course, naturally, I was enjoying kissing and sniffing and cuddling Momma. Because she was the most wonderful beautiful sweetest woman on the planet. And she was all for me.

That made me feel so special and so loved. Knowing that even her friends. Even Dice or even Carly if they looked at Momma for more than a minute she would get self conscious or uncomfortable. But I could spend thirty minutes trying to kiss every freckle on her shoulder or touch every tiny blond white hair on her collarbone with the tip of my tongue and she was content to just watch me enjoy her.  
>Or just stare in wonder at her beauty. Which I found myself doing a lot. And she just met my stares with smiles.<p>

I kissed the smooth expanse of white at the top of her chest. Not wanting to move on to her breasts yet. Drawing out what was quickly becoming agony for me.

I could feel myself getting wetter, a heaviness of excitement as I kissed along Momma's skin. Tracing her collarbones with the tip of my little pink tongue.

"Kiss me, kitten." Momma said.

I came back up to her lips and we embraced tightly and kissed hard. Both of us grinding a bit on the other one's thigh as we had our legs interlocked.

I always thought that they should change the definition of scissoring to this if they wanted us to do it. Because as it stood every girl I had known had tried it, and it did feel good to line your pussies up and rub them together it just wasn't the most ergonomic of sex acts.  
>Versus kissing with your legs interlocked and grinding on each others thighs. Everyone did that all the time. Often with a hand resting on the thigh with a knuckle poking out or any number of personalizations. It was a base move that lent itself easily to a girl making it her own<p>

I haven't had the most experience, admittedly, but Momma really is the best kisser. She could make me forget the world and just get lost in her lips and tongue and my love for her.

I moved my hands up to Momma's firm perfect breasts and she moaned and began to grind harder on me as her kisses became hungrier.

Then it hit me.  
>I was being so fucking selfish. I was playing some fun torture game with myself, not letting myself lick Momma. But I had had so many more greedy slut kitten cums than Momma this weekend. She had taken such fantastic care of me and I had been what amounted to teasing her for twenty or thirty minutes already.<p>

Yes I had been a hungry horny kitten when it came to serving Momma this weekend too and she could always command me, so she was obviously not suffering badly. But still I had not been an attentive slut, slave, possession, pet, toy.

I kissed still deeper, then retreated asking, "Momma, milady, may your kitten lick you now."

Momma got an expression I like to call her horny smirk on her face and said, "You may, slut."

We rolled over together so I was on top and Momma started to release the embrace so I could get on with licking.  
>But I still felt a little guilty. Luckily I knew what would fix me right up.<p>

"Momma, just a little one to teach me a lesson." I said.

Momma's hand flashed out and lightly tapped my cheek, "Excuse me, slut?"

"Momma's kitten was just thinking about how lucky she is Momma."

"Yes she most certainly is." Momma said. Opening her thighs to me.

I ran my fingertips down Momma's inner thighs slowly moving up.  
>In a second I realized this is just more teasing for both of us and lowered my mouth down and began to kiss her lovely full wet lips.<br>I continued running my fingertips up and down her inner thighs. Stroking her as I kissed and licked.

I could feel myself get wetter from the taste and scent of Momma's ambrosial juices. My curious greedy fingers were not satisfied to stroke her thighs for long and soon insisted on touching her more intimately. Fingering her while I sucked her clit.  
>Rubbing her clit with my thumb as I kissed and licked and sucked at her lips.<p>

I could hear Momma's breathing change as she started to get more and more turned on.  
>I know I was making noises of my own. She was just so delicious and she smelled so good.<br>I was just so lucky and so happy. I was so turned on myself.

I could feel her muscles tense as she started to cum and I sucked her lips into my mouth as I pressed two knuckles down, one on each side of her clit, pressing it between them.  
>Grinding and sucking.<br>Licking hungrily and moaning as she called out and groaned letting the waves take her.

As she slid down the back of the first wave, I knew I timed it right that I latched my mouth onto her clit licking hard and sucking it.  
>Pushing two fingers into her and hooking them back against the roof of her.<br>She was tight with the muscle spasms of orgasm but so wet I took the chance of a third to fill her and really be able to pull and scoop at her g spot.  
>Almost taking it by surprise it seemed. Because her moans went from 'ooohh,' to 'Holy fuck kitten! Uh, uh, yeahhhsss!' and she almost squirted but it was not meant to be. It was a good and yummy rush though.<p>

I tried to make sure I licked up every tastelet of Momma's cum.  
>But sadly that's one of those chores where the work just makes more work to do so eventually Momma just pulled me up for a cuddle.<p> 


End file.
